


Let it Sno

by descriptiveslug



Category: others - Fandom
Genre: 2017 Update: I hate this but I am not willing to delete it just yet, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/descriptiveslug/pseuds/descriptiveslug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote this fic like 2 years ago when I was enamoured with the idea of my ~senpais~ together. Their names are Shawn and Saarthak, and I was like fuck I ship this so hard. So here's a friend-fiction about them set in Hogwarts, for what idek. I mark this as the First Ever Shawnthak Fic.</p><p>Feedback is unlikely to roll in but would be appreciated regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Sno

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is trash. But here are some special thanks anyways.
> 
> To Rehea, for forcing me to write this thing
> 
> To Shawn and Saarthak for being so damn cute around each other during camp. For without yall, this fanfic, hell this ship, would not exist. 
> 
> Oh and this isn't checked too thoroughly for mistakes, I wrote this fic on my phone, I'm not sure how many mistakes I've missed correcting

He was going to do it. This was the day that SK is going to act like a bloody Gryffindor for once and ask out that damn Hufflepuff. It wasn't all that hard, really. All it took was a stride to the Hufflepuff table, a plop next to Shawn, and words to convey his message.

"So I was thinking.... IfyouwanttogotoHogsmeadeswithme" SK rushed the sentence out like the fucking Niagra Falls.

"I'm sorry, what? I couldn't catch that?" That cheeky son of a witch asked.

"I said, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me. You know, like as a date" He repeated painfully slowly as if trying to save himself from having to repeat it once more. Which was exactly what he was doing.

"Um... yeah. Sure. I'll meet you in front of Hufflepuff house."

Assuming that that was the end of the conversation, SK merely nodded and mumbled 'cool' on the way out of the Great Hall. It wasn't as if he had doubted Shawn would actually say yes, but considering the fact that it was already Year 5 spoke for itself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say he was nervous didn't do the situation justice. SK had spent 3 days waiting for Hogsmeade Weekend to arrive by stress working a little bit.

You see, there are a lot of people who stress eat, eat when stressed. Well our dear SK stress works, works when stressed, adding more stress to the original stress. However, he had arrived at the conclusion that that was a good idea is unknown to this very day. Obviously, SK was not that stressed about going on a date with Shawn.

It was simply the thought of Shawn not liking the date, making things awkward between them when trying to remain friends. You can't blame him really.

Shawn had been an overall great friend, and ruining that beautiful friendship of theirs was not a wise choice. However, if the friendship could turn out more than, say, friendship, that would be much better. Relationships are just great friendships with snogging and sex. Or at least that's how SK saw it. He had really hoped Shawn would too, want to take things to the next level.

SK had been crushing on Shawn probably since year 2, but only realised it in year 4. Fortunately, Shawn came out as pan in like the middle of year 4. And it was since year 2 SK made it known that he is bi. So thank god for the known sexualities of both parties.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So there he was, stood patiently in front of the Hufflepuff house at a quarter to 9. Most of the school sets out to Hogsmeade at 9. Luckily, SK wasn't made to wait long. Shawn was out of the hobbit hole-ish doors of Hufflepuff before you can say Quidditch. 

He was clad in probably a sweater or two, simple blue jeans and a large black coat. It had been mainly normal for students to be dressed as such since fall was coming to an end and winter was coming.

I will save you the details of how they had gotten to Hogsmeade since that would mostly consist of feet shuffling, small talks, and prolonged silence. Ain't nobody got time for that!

Let's just pick up at the part where they walk together, just walking.

It wasn't like there was much to do at Hogsmeade. The village had tonnes of shops to offer and there were certainly much more to do around there too(wink wink). And the must stops in the village was mainly, Honeydukes, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, The Three Broomsticks, and for some, the Shrieking Shack. Which just happened to be where all couples go in Hogsmeade.

After spending the afternoon shopping around a bit, the two had decided to just chill at Three Broomsticks and drink butterbeer. Prior to the sentence, they did as such, causing the both to have butterbeer's moustache. They were this close to kissing at the time. Such a shame really...

Obviously they still had a wonderful time just chatting like normal. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was bloody cold out when the two decided to head back to Hogwarts, after a little stroll around the infamous Shrieking Shack.

"You know, people used to say that the place was haunted back in those war days." Fun facts was SK's thing, he liked to drop one or two sometimes.

"Yeah, it's a good thing people know the truth now." Shawn replied

SK turned to look at Shawn, probably to argue about another point or something when he noticed how close they were walking.

Shawn has always been the type of dudes that just hugs you from behind even as friends. It was unbearable really, especially when one has a crush. But really, most Hufflepuffs are like that. 

Getting back to the whole how-close-the-two-had-been-standing part, SK brushed it off like an insect. And made a move, by holding Shawn's hands. It really was a cute sight to see if any of you had been there. Huddled together like that also provided more warmth anyway.

The actions could still be portrayed as friendly.That was until Shawn had started slowly rubbing little circles on the other's knuckles. It should've been a pretty much harmless act, but it somehow made SK feel a little more than special, and even more than a little bit warm and fuzzy

And as if the universe had decided to make things more cliché, snow was falling.

"Oh would you look at that. Snow on a November evening" SK turned around and commented unnecessarily.

Obviously there were snowflakes falling into Shawn's hair because clichéness demanded it. The snowflakes in his hair unsurprisingly made Shawn look cuter than original. 

SK's eyes searched Shawn's face, trying to find any signs that say otherwise. Well, there were none.

"Can I kiss you now?" SK was just really surprised by the question posed by Shawn. But also thought it was kinda cute nonetheless. 

"Sorry," SK mumbled as his nose banged Shawn's, and he angled his head better to press his lips against Shawn's. The kiss was nothing, inconsequential, brief, and gentle. SK wondered what the hell they were doing.

Leaning back, Shawn shook his head slowly, "You can definitely do better than that. Stop. Thinking. And. Feel" Bringing his hands up, Shawn cupped SK's head firmly, and took control. Leaning in, he pressed his lips hard against SK's, kissing him firmly and (sort of) growling when he felt SK giving back. Their lips moving together, soon finding a rhythm, and Shawn got more confident, bringing his tongue into play, demanding entrance into SK's mouth. Sweeping over the insides of SK's mouth, probably tasting the sweet butterbeer they had previously, lapping up as much as he could before SK was fighting back, tongue pushing into Shawn's mouth as hands tightened in Shawn's hair.

Eventually they had to draw back for air. SK stared at his friend, whose hair was mussed out of character, basically really messy with snow in them, and lips that were swollen and red from the brutal kiss. That had been some kiss, and SK felt hysterical laughter bubbling in his chest, fighting to be free as he just stared at Shawn and laughed. When confusion marred perfect features, SK swooped forward and pressed a hard kiss to Shawn's lips before resting his forehead against Shawn's, eyes wide and shining as he laughed, "This is so fucking cliché!"

The two looked around, glad to see the only people near the shack were other couples making out, glad to see that no eyes were on them. 

That had been a wonderful day after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


**Author's Note:**

> Fucking hell I was a naive lil shit who thought they could end up together


End file.
